


Ephemera

by ResidentHesitant



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canon Related, It takes place between music video and comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHesitant/pseuds/ResidentHesitant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees him again, maybe five years later, on a dusty road in Zone 2.</p><p>She has to shake her head and remind herself of what happened.</p><p>The Fabulous Killjoys are dead.</p><p>(e·phem·er·a<br/>əˈfem(ə)rə<br/>noun<br/>things that exist or are used or enjoyed for only a short time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so: I realize that in canon the Girl is ~6 when she travels with the Killjoys, but I always saw her as about 9. So in this, she's 14-15, it takes place five years after the SING video. I'm not the most confident about posting this after reading the comics, but y'know. Here it goes. It's a short little oneshot, but that's cool too.

She sees him again, maybe five years later, on a dusty road in Zone 2.

She has to shake her head and remind herself of what happened.

_The Fabulous Killjoys are dead._

He looks different, of course. His skin is deathly pale, no mask or face paint on at all. His eyes were not the bright ones she remembered. His hair has been dyed a dark brown - no, grown out to its natural color - cut short around the back.

(She vaguely remembers a photo of him and Kobra back in Battery City, before they left, where his hair looked like that. She brought him the photo, asking whose names were written on the back. He took it away quickly, telling her it was bedtime. "Nine years old, nine o'clock," he always said, pushing her towards her curtained off part of the house.)

She wouldn't have recognized him as her friend, her guardian, if it wasn't for the scar on his neck. A perfect black circle sat in the center of a fading pink starburst. 

(She still sees him slumping to the floor, while Kobra screams for her to run. Jet and Ghoul try to push her to the door, but everything's gone silent.)

They stare at each other from across the road, her hand on the gun he helped her decorate. The BL/ind logo is emblazoned on the breast pocket of his white suit jacket, unaffected by the red desert dust. She wants to shoot the logo off, black out that little smiling face, kill this goddamn ghost and keep moving. 

He touches the radio in his ear, nodding once; she continues to stare. He pulls a standard issue blaster from his jacket. The next command from the radio makes him still; she watches as his eyes go wide.

"No," he says. It sounds like he doesn't recognize his own voice. The radio crackles once. She doesn't know what to do.

He looks at the ground, finally tearing his gaze away from her. He mumbles something she can't hear. The person on the other end of the radio seems to be shouting; he pulls the earpiece out. He glances back up to her as the person continues to yell.

(He and Ghoul used to tell her stories about the Phoenix Witch and how they met Dr. D. She misses their voices.)

(Jet had told her that the Witch spoke to them through the radio, telling them to find her.

"Poison nearly flipped," he said, taking a swig of lemonade (they weren't allowed to drink around her). "The radio was silent and then it wasn't. She told us that the Girl was found in Zone 6. Didn't know what the fuck she meant- shit, sorry, don't swear, kiddo - but she said you’d save us all."

She giggled and he ruffled her hair, before Poison yelled that dinner was ready.)

He keeps the earpiece out. Her voice is quiet.

"Poison?"

"Hey there, shortstack." His voice is rough, like he hasn't spoken to anyone in a long time. She doesn't ask about the others.

 The earpiece crackles in his hand. He drops it to the ground, stepping on it. One eye on his jacket pocket begins blinking red; she recognizes it as a tracking device.

"Keep running, kid," Poison says. The Girl nods; she can see that old look in his eyes. She wipes her eyes continues down the road, to a neutral town that boasted prosperity.

She hears a broadcast that night about an agent spotted out in Zone 2, while looking through her photo album. She finds the photo of Kobra and Poison when they still lived in the city. She puts the album away, it was getting late.

("Who's Gerard and Michael?" she asks, and he plucks the photo from her hands.  
"Nobody you gotta worry about," he replies, putting the photo away. "It’s past your bedtime anyway, shortstack. Go get some pajamas on.")


End file.
